yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Donald and Douglas and The Deputation (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Donald and Douglas and The Deputation from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Donald and Douglas are twins and had arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt, but only one engine had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt had given them numbers, Donald 9 and Douglas 10, but he was still planning to send one engine home. Only to keep the twins company, Queen Novo gave his nephew and Silverstream's brother, Terramar, and their cousin and Queen Novo's daughter, Princess Skystar to work with them. Queen Novo: Alright, You two. Go easy on my nephew and Skystar, you hear me? Donald: Aye, Queen Novo. Douglas: Right away, Your highness. Princess Skystar: Isn't this great, Cousin Terramar? We get to work with Donald and Douglas! Terramar: I know, Skystar, I just hope Sir Topham Hatt would change his mind and keep them. There was a brake van in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas, things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blame, Douglas began to worry, Donald, his twin was angry. Donald: (angrily) Your a muckle nuisance! It's to leave you behind I be wanting! The Spiteful Brake Van: You can't! I am essential! Donald: Ah, are you? You're nothing but a screeching and a noise when all set and done! Spite Dougie, you would ya? Take that! The Spiteful Brake Van: (gets bumped) Ow! Oh! Donald: There's more coming should you misbehave! Terramar: Wow, Donald! That's incredible, I didn't you know could teach him to behave like that. Donald: It's all in buffers, Terramar, I just have to be sure Dougie and I get respected by your aunt and Sir Topham Hatt too. The van behaved better after that, until one day, Donald had an accident. The rails were slippery, he couldn't stop in time as Terramar flew quickly out of the way. Donald wasn't hurt, but Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo was most annoyed. Sir Topham Hatt: Queen Novo and I are very disappointed in you, Donald, we didn't expect such... um, clumsiness from you. Queen Novo: Indeed, my nephew could've been hurt, Sir Topham Hatt had decided to send Douglas back and keep you for Terramar to work with. Donald: I'm sorry, Your majesty. Terramar: Sir, Aunt Novo, it wasn't his fault, it was just an accident. Queen Novo: We sould think so too, Terramar, but we'll talk about this later. Sir Topham Hatt: You have upset my arrangements, Donald. Now, James will have Rarity and Ocellus help with the goods work while you have your tender mended, they won't like that. Sir Topham Hatt was right, James grumbled dreadfully about extra work with Rarity and Ocellus who felt sorry for him. Douglas: Anyone would think that Donald had his accident on purpose. Princess Skystar: Douglas and I've heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. James: Shut up! It's not funny! Rarity: James, please don't be rude to him. Ocellus: Yeah, Skystar didn't mean to offend you. James didn't like to be reminded of his own accident with Rarity and Ocellus. Douglas: Well, well, well. Surely, James, it wasn’t you. You didn’t say. Princess Skystar: Good one, Douglas. James didn't say anything, he slouched sulkily away with Rarity and Ocellus in his cab. The Spiteful Brake Van: (snickered) James is cross! We'll get him even crosser still! The Freight Cars: (giggling) Hold back! James did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily, Doulgas and Skystar was there. James: (panted) Help me up the hill! Please! Rarity: Those cars are playing tricks! Ocellus: Please help us! Douglas: We’ll show them. Princess Skystar: Of course Douglas and I will help you. Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill, but James was losing steam. James: I can’t do it! I can’t do it! Douglas: Leave it to me! The conductor was anxious. The Conductor: Go steady! The van’s breaking! The van is in pieces. Princess Skystar: Uh oh. No one had been hurt. And soon, Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow came to clear the mess, Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo were on board. Sir Topham Hatt: Novo and I might have known it would be Douglas. Queen Novo: I just don't what I am gonna do with you both, Skystar. Princess Skystar: Mom, it's not what you think. Edward: Douglas was grand, Sir. Starlight Glimmer: It's true, Queen Novo, James had no steam left. Cozy Glow: But Douglas and Skystar worked hard enough for three, we heard him from Edward's yard. Sir Topham Hatt: Two would've been enough. Queen Novo: For Donald and Douglas' sake, Skystar, we just want to be fair. But we don't know, we really don't know. Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo were making up their mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. To Be Continued with The Deputation Snow came early to the Island of Sodor, it was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow, Donald and Douglas were used to it. Coupled back to back with the van between their tenders, a snowplow on their front, and Terramar in Donald's cab, and Princess Skystar in Douglas', they set to work. Terramar: Okay, Donald, let's clear out the snow. Donald: Right, Terramar. Princess Skystar: I'm ready when you are, Douglas. Douglas: Then let's get to it, Skystar. With the hippogriff cousins on Donald and Douglas' cabs, they puffed backwards and forwards patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily. But sometimes, they found deepr drifts. Presently, they came to a drift which was larger the most. They charged it, and were just backing for another try when they found Henry stuck in a drif where Fluttershy and Sandbar were freezing. Henry: Help! Help! Douglas: Losh shakes, Donald! It's Henry! Don't worry yourself, Henry! Wait a while! We'll help you out! Princess Skystar: Hold on, Fluttershy, Sandbar! Sandbar: We're hanging, Skystar. Fluttershy: What about Henry? Terramar: Don't worry, Fluttershy, we're gonna get help from my parents. Donald: Right, Terramar. As soon as they could, they got help from Silverstream and Terramar's parents and Skystar's aunt and uncle, Sky Beak and Queen Novo's sister, Ocean Flow. Princess Skystar: Auntie Ocean Flow! Uncle Sky Beak! Henry's trapped in the snow! Sky Beak: Don't worry, Skystar, help is on it's way. Ocean Flow: So, how'd it go with Donald and Douglas? Terramar: Great, Mom, Skystar was keeping Douglas company while I stick with Donald. Sky Beak: Keep up the good work, Son, we know you'll do your best. Terramar: Thanks, Dad. Henry, Fluttershy, and Sandbar were very grateful, they saw all was not well, the twins were looking glum, and so are Terramar and Skystar. They told them Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo are making a decision. Donald: They'll send us away for sure. Terramar: Oh dear. Percy: It's a shame. Pinkie Pie: It sure is. Silverstream: I don't want Donald and Douglas to leave. Gordon: A lot of nonsense about a broken signal box. Rainbow Dash: Oh come on, Gordon, it was an accident, the rails were too slippery for him to stop. Smolder: Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo didn't know how any accident when they see one. James: That spiteful break van too, good riddance, that's what I say. Rarity: James, please don't say that, but he was causing Donald and Douglas' train being late. Ocellus: That explains why James was loosing steam. Henry: The twins along with Terramar and Skystar were splendid in the snow, it isn't fair. Fluttershy: That would be so hurtful to see them go away. Sandbar: Even I don't want to see our pals sadder. They all agreed that something must be done, but none knew what. Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream decided to talk to Edward, Starlight Glimmer, and Cozy Glow about it. Edward: What you need is a Deputation. Starlight Glimmer: That's right, it's a group of people appointed to undertake a mission or take part in a formal process on behalf of a larger group. Cozy Glow: Yep, we'll need Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo's deputation. After understanding what it was, Percy ran back quickly. Percy: Edward says we need a depostation. Pinkie Pie: Yeah, something like that. Silverstream: That's what we need. Gordon: Of course. Rainbow Dash: The what? Smolder: The question is... Henry: What is a desperation? Fluttershy: What did they mention? Sandbar: What's that you mean by depostation, Percy? Percy: It's when engines, ponies, or creatures tell Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo something's wrong. Pinkie Pie: You know, appointed to undertake a mission or take part in a formal process on behalf? Silverstream: Exactly my thought, Professor Pie. Duck: Did you say tell Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo? Sunset Shimmer: I think so, Duck. There was a long silence. Gordon: I purpose that Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream be our... um... disputation. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Smolder: I agree. Percy: Us?! We can't! Pinkie Pie: We never know how to! Silverstream: What if Aunite Novo gets mad? Henry: Rubbish, Silverstream. It's easy. Fluttershy: I'm sure your aunt will understand. Sandbar: Yeah, and so will Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon: That's settled then. Poor Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream wished it wasn't. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy, Pinkie Pie. It's nice to be back. Queen Novo: Silverstream, how's my niece doing? Percy, Pinkie Pie and Silverstream jumped. Percy: Uh, yes, Sir, please, Sir. Silverstream: Auntie Novo, what a surprise! (chuckles nervously) Sir Topham Hatt: You three look nervous, Percy. (to Pinkie Pie) What's the matter, Pinkie? Percy: Please, Sir, they made me a desperation, Sir. Pinkie Pie: We need to speak to you and Queen Novo, Sir. I don't like it, Sir. Queen Novo: The what, Pinkie? Sir Topham Hatt and Queen Novo pondered. Sir Topham Hatt: Do you mean a deputation, Percy? Percy: Yes, Sir, please, Sir. It's Donald and Douglas. They say, Sir, that if you send them away, Sir, well, they'll be turned to scrap, Sir. That would be dreadful, Sir. Please, Sir, don't send them away. Queen Novo: Sending Donald and Douglas away? (looked at her niece) Is that what this is all about, Silverstream? Silverstream: Yes, Auntie Novo. Terramar and Cousin Skystar loved being with Donald and Douglas. Pinkie Pie: It's true, and they did a great job plowing the snow on rails! Silverstream: You and Sir Topham Hatt aren't sending them away, are you, Auntie Novo? Queen Novo: Silverstream, darling, calm down. I'm sure we can work things out for Donald and Douglas, we'll go talk to your parents, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna to work things out a bit. Sir Topham Hatt: Of course, Queen Novo. (to Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream) Thank you, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Silverstream. That will do. Later, Sir Topham Hatt, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Queen Novo spoke to the engines, ponies, and creatures. Sir Topham Hatt: The Princesses, the leading hippogriffs, and I had a deputation. I understand your feelings and we give a lot of thought to the matter. Princess Celestia: Twilight has informed me about Donald and Douglas' behalf. Princess Luna: As well as she has with Terramar and Princess Skystar. They paused impressively. Queen Novo: Donald and Douglas, we hear that your work in the snow was good. Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed, Queen Novo. (to Donald and Douglas) You two shall have a new coat of paint. The twins, Terramar, and Skystar were surprised. Donald: Thank you, Sir. Sir Topham Hatt: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. Douglas: Thank you, Sir. Uh, does this mean that the both of us? Sir Topham Hatt: (smiled) It means... Queen Novo: You two will remain working at Sodor with my nephew and Skystar. Princess Skystar: (hugging her mother) Thanks, Mom! Sky Beak: What do you think of that, Son? Ocean Flow: Now, you and Skystar will spend your time with Donald and Douglas. Terramar: They're staying! And with that, there was a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. The twins were here to stay along with Terramar and Skystar. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225